Construyendo un corazón
by Yuzuki-Miro
Summary: Sakura es una mujer muy lista, sin embargo en el único lugar en el que le dan trabajo es en la empresa de la familia Uchiha. La empresa mas importante del país. A Sasuke no le parece muy bien que Itachi le de el trabajo a Sakura. ¡ItaSakuSasu!
1. Mala suerte

**Si, ya se que escribo demasiado y no hago realmente nada pero bueno, vale. Esta idea surgió de… bueno en realidad no tengo idea de donde salió pero solo se que se me ocurrió y…neh da igual. Espero que les guste y…bueno de una vez les digo que no se con quien se quedara Sakura, si con Itachi o con Sasuke. Pero ahí, conforme avance el fic y lea los reviews ya veré con quien se queda. Y de Ino, Tenten, Hinata y Kurotsuchi, quien sabe. Igual conforme avancen mis locuras ¬¬…**

**Por cierto, lo que esta en negritas y en cursiva es el ****inner**** de Sakura.**

**Construyendo el corazón **

**1-Mala suerte**

-¿Que…que tal te fue Sakura-san? –Pregunto una mujer joven de 22 años con un largo pelo oscuro

-Mal, otra vez no me dieron el trabajo… -Pregunto una joven de la misma edad de pelo rosado

-¿Y ya intentaste hablar con Tsunade? –Pregunto una mujer rubia

-Si, pero el problema es que ella no me puede dar el trabajo porque mis estudios no le sirven a la empresa

-¿En serio? Pero si tus conocimientos sobre construcción le servirían a la perfección Sakura –Dijo una mujer de 23 años de pelo café, recogido en dos coletas

-Pero ya tienen a la gente necesaria para el puesto que yo estoy pidiendo, no las pueden correr así sin mas

-Bueno, eso si. Tsunade siempre ha sido muy justa –Dijo la rubia

-I-Ino-chan tiene razón, Tsunade-sama siempre ha sido muy justa como para correr a alguien sin razón –Dijo la peliazul

Las cuatro mujeres estaban sentadas en la mesa de un café. Tres de ellas, Ino, Hinata y Sakura habían sido compañeras desde la primaria y habían estudiado arquitectura, aunque se especializaban en diferentes partes de esta. Ino se especializaba en arquitectura sustentable, Hinata en arquitectura moderna y Sakura era especialista en diseños seguros de edificios, dependiendo claro de para que sea.

La otra mujer, Tenten, también había estudiado para arquitectura y tenía 23 años (un año más que las otras), y actualmente trabajaba con Hinata en la empresa de la familia Hyuuga.

-¿Y por que no intentas entrar a la empresa de mi familia? –Pregunto Hinata

-No lo creo, ahí solo aceptan a gente de la familia Hyuuga y a gente con mucha experiencia… -Respondió Sakura

-Pero aceptaron a Tenten, y ella no es de la familia –Dijo Ino

-Cierto, aunque Neji me ayudo a entrar… -Dijo Tenten

-Pero, bueno Sakura-san sabe mucho sobre arquitectura y sus conocimientos sobre la seguridad de una construcción podrían servirle mucho a la empresa –Dijo Hinata

-¿Crees que puedas hablar con tu papá Hinata? –Pregunto Sakura

-Pues, lo intentare. Pero estoy segura de que podría darte trabajo

-¿Ves? ¡Ahí esta! Agradece a dios que tenemos a Hinata como amiga –Dijo Ino

-Lo se, ella si ayuda. No como tu, Ino-cerda

-¡Cállate frentuda! ¡De seguro por eso no consigues trabajo en ningún lado!

-Otra vez –Dijo Tenten mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano

Hinata sonrió mientras veía como sus amigas se peleaban como cuando tenían doce años

-¡Mierda! ¡Por andarme peleando contigo voy a llegar tarde a mi trabajo! –Grito Ino mientras se levantaba -¡Joder, Karin me va a matar!

Ino salió corriendo apresurada por llegar a su amado trabajo en la empresa de la familia Uchiha.

-Dios, no entiendo como trabaja junto con Karin… -Dijo Tenten

-Tenten a nosotras también se nos hace tarde y Neji se va a enojar y…

-Si, ya lo se. Es un enojón

-Nos vemos, y por favor Hinata habla con tu papá –Pidió Sakura

-S-si, no te preocupes yo te aviso si lo convenzo

-¡Adiós Sakura! –Dijo Tenten

-¡O-oigan esperen! –Dijo Sakura

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, las dos se habían ido sin voltear atrás.

-Aquí tiene la cuanta señorita –Dijo una joven de pelo largo y rubio (Neh, da igual es un x)

-Ah, gracias

_**Mierda, apenas y tengo dinero y todo lo que tengo que gastar por culpa de las otras que se van sin pagar su café**_

_**-**_Aquí tiene –Dijo dándole el dinero

Sakura salió del restaurante y camino lentamente por las calles hacia su apartamento. Estaba pensando en todos sus fracasos buscando trabajo, inclusive Ino había conseguido trabajo antes que ella.

_**Que suertudas son Hinata y Tenten, ellas no necesitan de nada. Tal vez debí conseguirme un novio del clan Hyuuga igual que Tenten…**_

De repente se detuvo pensando en lo que había dicho su inner.

_**No, esas personas son demasiado serias y frías. Y la verdad es que dan miedo…**_

Al fin llego a su apartamento, no era ni muy grande ni muy chico, pero era suficiente para ella.

-Ah, al fin en casa

Se recostó en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida, soñando con que al fin pronto tendría un trabajo digno para ella igual que sus amigas.

De repente el sonido del teléfono sonando la despertó. Miro el reloj al lado de su cama

Ya es tarde… Pensó al ver la hora

_**Pues si, ¿O que no te das cuenta de que esta todo oscuro?**_

Sakura suspiro y tomo el teléfono que no paraba de sonar y contesto aun medio dormida

-¿Diga? –Dijo incorporándose

-¿Bueno? ¿Sakura-san?

-¿Hinata? ¿Que paso? –Dijo más despierta y atenta al oír la voz de la peliazul

-Buenas noticias Sakura-san, hable con mi papa y dijo que mañana te hace una entrevista a ver si te da el trabajo

-¿E-en serio? –Pregunto alegre

-Si, te ve mañana en su oficina temprano

-Si, gracias Hinata

-De que, Sakura-san. Nos vemos

Sakura colgó y se puso a dar saltos como niña chiquita

-¡Si! ¡Apuesto a que ahora si que me dan el trabajo! Genial, trabajare en una de las empresas más importantes de la ciudad

_**Que digo de la ciudad, ¡Del país! ¡Si!**_

-Lo malo es que ahí esta lleno de Hyuugas, y ellos me dan miedo…

_** ¡Hay! ¡Pero voy a conseguir trabajo al fin!**_

Sakura siguió dando saltos alegre por todo el cuarto hasta que recordó algo

-Un momento, la entrevista es… ¡Mañana!

Sakura saco rápidamente un montón de papeles, diplomas, documentos, felicitaciones, trabajos, proyectos y cosas así que guardo en un lindo folder de color verde transparente, un verde del mismo color de sus ojos.

-Necesito estar bien preparada para que vean lo eficiente que puedo ser… -Se repitió así misma

Paso gran parte de la noche acomodando sus papeles, repitiéndose así misma lo que debía de decir, practicando como decirlo, convenciéndose de que nunca debería dudar de su capacidad y no parecer intimidada o asustada etc.

Al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, con una blusa elegante de color rosa, una falda de color morado oscuro y un listón rojo alrededor de la cintura.

-Bien, hoy es el gran día

Llego temprano a la empresa, un poco nerviosa pero convencida de que esta vez lo lograría, ahora si lograría conseguir un trabajo, un trabajo que bien merecido se lo tenía.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Neji –dijo volteando a ver a la mano derecha de Hiashi –Esto… vengo a que Hiashi-san me haga una entrevista de trabajo, quiero entrar a trabajar aquí

-¿En serio? Bueno, me alegra que vengas a trabajar aquí. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites nos tienes a mí, a Tenten, y a Hinata –sama

-Si claro. Gracias Neji

Neji asintió levemente con la cabeza y se alejo lentamente.

Sakura siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba la oficina de Hiashi, y justo en ese momento el también llego.

-Me alegra que llegaras temprano Sakura, eso habla muy bien de ti

-Gracias

-Entra –Dijo abriendo la puerta de su oficina

-Si

Sakura entro seguida de Hiashi, que se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y Sakura se sentó frente a el.

-Bien, empecemos con la entrevista –Dijo Hiashi

-Si

Hiashi le hizo varias preguntas a Sakura, ella le mostro sus trabajos y proyectos, así como sus diplomas y sus grandes logros que tuvo cuando estudiaba. Hiashi parecía estar bastante convencido de la capacidad e inteligencia de Sakura.

-Bueno Sakura, puedo ver que eres una mujer muy capacitada y que puede llegar muy lejos

_** ¿Y? ¿Y? ¡Ya dime si me quedo con el maldito trabajo o no!**_

-Pero lamento decirte que no puedo darte el trabajo

¿Que?

_** ¡Pero si me acaba de decir que soy una mujer muy capacitada!**_

-Lo lamento mucho, pero actualmente no tengo lugares vacantes y como tu bien sabes, este es mas un negocio familiar que social. Y mi prioridad es que mi familia tenga trabajo. Lo lamento mucho

Sakura se sintió completamente decepcionada, estaba tan ilusionada con este trabajo…

-Aunque, lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte es darte una carta de recomendación, aunque nunca hayas trabajado aquí

La cara de Sakura se ilumino un poco, en muchos de los trabajos a los que había ido no le habían querido dar el empleo por no tener experiencia ni carta de recomendación, con ella probablemente conseguiría un trabajo pronto.

-Gracias, Hiashi-san.

-De nada Sakura, y lamento no poder darte el empleo

-No hay problema, con la carta me ayudara mucho

Hiashi asintió y Sakura se retiro, y en el camino se encontró con sus amigas

-¡Sakura! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te dieron el trabajo? –Pregunto Tenten

-No, pero Hiashi-san me dio una carta de recomendación

-Lo lamento mucho Sakura-san

-Lo siento Sakura, ¡Pero con la carta conseguirás trabajo mucho más rápido!

-Si, lo se. Disculpen, pero quisiera irme a comer algo, no desayune por venirme temprano. Nos vemos luego

-Adiós –Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Sakura salió del edificio, estaba un tanto deprimida.

Creí que esta vez si lo iba a lograr

** ¡Que demonios pasa que nunca me dan trabajo a mí!**

-¡Sakura!

Sakura levanto la vista para ver a Ino

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ya tienes trabajo con los Hyuugas?

-No, Hiashi-san no me dio el trabajo

Ino se dio cuenta de la tristeza de Sakura, solo la había visto así de niñas cuando se habían conocido. Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, no como ella que se echaba a llorar siempre. Su rivalidad en realidad era una perdida de tiempo en cierta forma, Sakura siempre había sido la mejor en todo. Y cuando Ino había conseguido trabajo mucho antes que ella, al fin se había sentido satisfecha de si misma. Per ver a Sakura así, no le agrado nada.

-Bueno, todavía tengo tiempo antes de que termine mi descanso. Ven, te invito un café

-No Ino, como crees

-Anda, no te hagas la linda conmigo. Cuando consigas trabajo tú me invitas uno a mí

Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y ambas mujeres se fueron caminando hasta el mismo café del día anterior.

-Bueno, ¿Y por que no te dio el trabajo?

-Lo mismo de siempre, tienen suficiente personal y yo solo estaría de extra

-¡Pero apuesto a que tu sabes mucho mas que cualquiera de los Hyuugas que trabajan ahí!

-Pues tal vez si, pero ya sabes que eso es un negocio familiar y yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí. Aunque Hiashi-san me dio una carta de recomendación.

Ino observo a Sakura tomando su café, se veía en verdad deprimida. No parecía la Sakura alegre y motivadora de siempre.

-Oye Sakura, he estado pensando…

-¿En que Ino?

-Pues que, ¿Por qué no entras a trabajar en la empresa de los Uchiha? Yo podría pedirle a Karin que te ayude a entrar

-¿A la empresa de la familia Uchiha?

Sakura pensó, si la empresa de la familia Hyuuga era de las mejores, la de la familia Uchiha era la mejor definitivamente. Tenía alianzas con otros países y empresas importantes. Además, la empresa estaba asociada con la policía de la ciudad. Entrar ahí iba a ser muy difícil, Ino había entrado de suerte.

-Ino, si no me dieron trabajo en ningún lado mucho menos me lo van a dar en la empresa de los Uchiha

-Tal vez si puedas, Karin me dijo Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los dueños, contrato a varias personas. No se, tal vez a ti también te den trabajo. ¡Además que tienes la carta de recomendación de Hiashi! ¡El debe saber que la empresa de los Hyuugas es muy especial y si te dieron la carta es porque eres una gran arquitecta!

Sakura lo pensó un momento, en verdad que le gustaría trabajar ahí.

-Ino, ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?

-Porque no me gusta verte así, además si entras a la empresa te demostrare que soy mejor que tu

-Maldita Ino-cerda, como te quiero

-Y yo a ti

Sakura e Ino se fueron. Ino le prometió que hablaría con la secretaria de Sasuke, y que ella se presentara mañana con la carta y sus papeles.

Sakura llego a su casa, preparo todo y se recostó en su cama.

-Espero que esta vez si lo logre…

**Neh, pequeña introducción para que sepan de que se trata. Reviews por favor…**


	2. Entrando a la empresa Uchiha

**Hola, je, me tarde mucho en escribir el siguiente capitulo, pero bueno… aquí esta ya. Perdón por hacer esperar…**

**Construyendo un corazón **

**2-Entrando a la empresa Uchiha**

Sakura caminaba con desgano por la ciudad. Aunque Ino le había hablado tan animadamente en la noche asegurándole que podría entrar a trabajar en la empresa, ella no sentía que ahora, a estas alturas, los Uchiha le fueran a dar trabajo.

Llego a la empresa muy temprano, tal vez demasiado. Solo se sentó en la entrada y espero a que fuera un poco mas tarde, como le había indicado Ino.

Sakura estaba pensando en todo lo que le pasaba cuando un par de hombres pasaron frente a ella. Uno era alto, de pelo plateado y ojos violetas, además de que venia vestido con su pantalón y una camisa blanca un poco desabrochada dejando ver parte del pecho. A su izquierda venia un rubio no muy alto, de pelo largo recogido en una media cola y ojos azules, además de que traía puesto un traje negro. Ambos venían demasiado informales, en opinión de Sakura, para trabajar en dicha organización.

-Mierda, Sasori nos va a matar por llegar tarde hm

-¿Que le tienes miedo a el muñequito ese, Deidara-chan?

-Por supuesto que no le tengo miedo, idiota

-¡Deidara! ¡Hidan!

Sakura volteo a ver a la dueña de esas palabras: Ino. La rubia, al verla sonrió ampliamente

-Que bueno que viniste Sakura

-Si –Respondió la pelirrosa levantándose

El rubio y el peliblanco trataron de pasar sin ser vistos por Ino, pero no era tan fácil engañarla

-¿A dónde?

-Mierda, ¿Cómo cojones hace eso?

-Vamos Ino, Sasori nos va a poner a trabajar horas extras si no llegamos pronto hm

-Eso les pasa por llegar tarde idiotas. Como sea, les presento a Sakura

-Hola, mucho gusto –Dijo Sakura extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio

-Hola Sakura-san, me llamo Deidara, mucho gusto –Respondió sonriente

_**Vaya, quien lo diría, en la empresa de los Uchiha alguien sonríe**_

-Bueno, hola, yo soy Hidan. Solo espero que tú no seas como la estúpida de Ino

-¡Cállate idiota!

-Mierda, no otra vez hm

-Deidara, Hidan

Ino y Hidan se callaron al escuchar esa voz y lentamente se giraron para ver a un pelirrojo bajito

-Idiotas, llegaron tarde otra vez. Ya saben que no me gusta esperar ni hacer esperar a la gente

-Si si, como digas muñequito. De todas formas tú no eres mi jefe

-Pero yo si –Dijo un hombre alto de pelo naranja y piercings parándose a un lado del pelirrojo

-Maldición, ¿Por qué me haces esto Jashin-sama? –Pregunto subiendo los ojos al cielo

-Solo apúrense y váyanse a su oficina

-Ya vamos hm. Nos vemos Ino, Sakura-san

-Hasta luego, Deidara-san –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Hidan ni siquiera estaba de humor como para despedirse

-Claro, pero tu si puedes llegar tarde por estar haciendo quien sabe que con Konan –Susurro

-¿Que dijiste?

-Nada Yahiko, nada

-Vámonos Deidara –Ordeno Sasori

-Oigan, ¿Qué no van a saludar? –Pregunto Ino molesta

-Perdón, buenos días Ino, ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Yahiko

-Es Sakura, viene a ver si le dan trabajo

-Hola Sakura, me llamo Sasori, mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto Sasori-san –Respondió rápidamente

-Bueno, ojala y te den el trabajo –Dijo Yahiko –Y a ver si te mandan conmigo, así Konan no será la única chica

-No creo, viene ver a Sasuke –Dijo Ino

-En ese caso ten cuidado, el idiota de Naruto lo hizo enojar otra vez –Dijo Sasori

-Ese idiota, ¿Cómo le hace eso a Sasuke? –Dijo Ino con los ojos blancos

-Dios, no se que le ves a ese tipo hm

-Cállate Deidara, que el es tu jefe, ¿Recuerdas?

-Puf, se cree mucho por ser un Uchiha. Como si eso tuviera algo de importancia

-Deja de quejarte Deidara-chan –Dijo Hidan

-Deja de decirme así joder

-Solo vamos a trabajar, hasta luego –Dijo Yahiko

-Adiós –Dijo Sakura

-Hasta luego –Dijo Ino

Los cuatro se fueron e Ino le sonrió a Sakura

-¿Que tal? ¿Son agradables?

-Pues creo que si, ¿Qué son aquí?

-Sasori es el encargado de verificar la seguridad de los edificios que construimos, probablemente si te dan el trabajo te manden a su área

-¿En serio?

-Si. Deidara es un mejor amigo y su mano derecha, y trabaja con el. Luego, Yahiko es el encargado de supervisar a los trabajadores que hacen los planos de las construcciones. Con el trabajan su hermano Nagato y su novia Konan

-¿Y Hidan?

-Ese inútil no trabaja, solo esta aquí de vago. Si Itachi no fuera su amigo no se que haría ese imbécil

-¿Itachi?

-Si, ¿qué no lo sabes? Por el amor de dios Sakura, Itachi es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, es el principal accionista de la empresa

-¿Que? ¿En serio?

-Si, y Sasori, Hidan, Yahiko, Nagato, y Konan son amigos de Itachi

-¿Y Deidara-san? ¿El no es amigo de Itachi?

-Si, pero no

-Ino-cerda, ¿Cómo que SI pero NO?

-Son amigos, pero suelen pelearse mucho. A Deidara le molesta mucho que Itachi sea de una familia tan importante y que todas las chicas mueran por el, aunque como no morirse por Itachi Uchiha…

-¡Ino!

-Bueno bueno ya, no te enojes. Aunque, para mi Deidara también esta guapo, además somos buenos amigos

-Se ve que es buena persona

-Si, casi todos aquí son buenas personas. Aunque, hay muchos rumores de todos los amigos de Itachi –Dijo en un susurro

-¿Rumores?

-Si, dicen que Deidara es inclusive un miembro más importante que cualquier otro aquí en la empresa, porque se dice es el nieto del presidente de la empresa más grande, rica e importante del continente: la empresa de la familia Ryoutenbin. La conoces, ¿No?

-¡Por supuesto que la conozco! Dicen que esa empresa es la empresa con menos alianzas y mas importante

-Si, y todos creen que Deidara tal vez sea el nieto del dueño, pero nunca nadie lo ha llamado por su apellido y si le preguntas sobre su familia, solo dice que su familia es un estorbo

-Increíble. Pero, si fuera el, ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí? Es decir, lo tendría todo en esa empresa si fuera el nieto del dueño

-Bueno, eso ya quien sabe.

-¿Y que hay de los otros?

-Bueno, dicen que Sasori es huérfano y que por eso es tan serio. Además según algunos, los padres murieron cuando el tenía cinco años en un accidente automovilístico.

-¿En serio? Pobre, yo no se que haría sin mis padres –Dijo Sakura pensando en su niñez

-Si, y dicen que tanto Yahiko como Nagato están enamorados de Konan, pero como Konan esta enamorada de Yahiko Nagato se hizo a un lado

-¿Y Yahiko lo sabe?

-¡Por supuesto que no Sakura! ¿Pues que tienes en esa enorme frente que traes?

-Ay Ino-cerda, eres una maldita. ¿Sabes que? Solo dime donde esta la mentada oficina de Sasuke Uchiha, que ya se me hace tarde. Y eso que llegue temprano

-Bueno bueno, que genio te traes. A ver si te dan el trabajo así…

-Ino

-Vale pues. La oficina de Sasuke esta arriba, a la derecha de las escaleras, aunque puedes subir por el elevador. La secretaria es pelirroja, no la vas a confundir

-Está bien. Gracias Ino

-De nada frentuda –Dijo sacándole la lengua

Sakura la miro con sus ojos de odio, esos ojos que mataban a cualquiera, menos a Ino

Al final se resigno a subir a la oficina de Sasuke Uchiha. Como le había indicado Ino, subió por el elevador y a un lado de las escaleras había una puerta oscura. Toco decidida y cuando escucho un "pase" entro de la misma forma

-Buenos días –Dijo a la pelirroja sentada frente a un largo escritorio

-Buenas días –Respondió la pelirroja -¿Que se le ofrece?

-Perdón, vengo a que me hagan una entrevista de trabajo

-¡Ah claro! Tú debes ser Sakura, ¿No? Si, Ino me aviso que ibas a venir. Sasuke no esta aquí ahora, esta en una junta, pero no creo que se tarde mucho. Siéntate, ahorita regresa

-Si, gracias

-¿Me permitirías ver tus papeles?

-Si claro –Respondió dándole su folder

La pelirroja vio sus papeles y después de checarlos todos le sonrió a Sakura

-Se ve que eres muy inteligente, de seguro Sasuke te da el trabajo Sakura

-¿Eso cree?

-Si, pero llámame de tu, soy Tayuya

-Mucho gusto Tayuya-san

La pelirroja le sonrió siguieron platicando de otras cosas. Las dos parecían conocerse desde hacia mucho y en menos de quince minutos ya se trataban como grandes amigas.

De repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente y un hombre alto de pelo oscuro entro rápidamente bastante molesto, tanto que ni siquiera volteo a ver a Sakura

-Oye Sasuke… -Empezó Tayuya

-No estoy de humor para nada ahora Tayuya –Respondió el hombre abriendo la puerta que estaba a un lado del escritorio

-Oiga espere –Dijo Sakura impidiendo que Sasuke entrara a su oficina

Sasuke volteo a verla algo sorprendido ya que ni siquiera la había visto al entrar. Sakura tenia su folder en mano y estaba apunto de entregárselo

-Es que vengo a que me haga una entrevista…

-No tengo tiempo para esas estupideces –Dijo Sasuke entrando

-¡Pero espere…!

Sasuke le cerro la puerta a Sakura en la cara dejándola muy sorprendida, en ningún lugar la habían tratado así antes. Después de unos segundos volteo a ver a Tayuya tratando de buscar alguna explicación, sin embargo Tayuya parecía igual de sorprendida que ella

-Ay Sakura, que pena. Pe-pero no te preocupes, para Sasuke estos días han sido muy pesados y ahora esta muy estresado. Pero al rato se le pasa y te hace la entrevista, porque no…

En eso la puerta se abrió y entro un hombre alto, con el pelo oscuro y recogido en una coleta baja. Sakura y el se miraron un tanto sorprendidos por la presencia del otro.

-I-Itachi-san –Susurro Tayuya

-Perdón, ¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto

-N-no, es que, bueno la señorita venia a que Sasuke le hiciera una entrevista pero el la ignoro y le cerro la puerta. Además venia bastante enojado…

Itachi miro un poco sorprendido a las dos y Sakura solo lo miro esperando a que dijera algo

-No se preocupe señorita, yo le hago la entrevista –Dijo amablemente –Tayuya, ya no le digas nada a Sasuke a menos de que el te lo pregunte. En caso de que eso pase dile que yo me hare caso del asunto

-Si –respondió rápidamente

-Vamos –Le dijo Itachi a Sakura

-Si

-Adiós Sakura –Dijo Tayuya

-Adiós, y gracias –Respondió la pelirosa

Itachi y Sakura salieron de la habitación y Sakura lo siguió hasta otra. Entraron y había una mujer algo alta, de pelo largo y café, y ojos oscuros sentada en un escritorio idéntico al de Tayuya

-Sari, ¿Podrías llamarle a Onoki? Dile que me hable dentro de una hora por favor

-Si Itachi-san –Respondió la chica

Itachi entro a su oficina y Sakura entro detrás de el

-Bueno, ahora si. Perdón por no haberme presentado antes, me llamo Itachi. ¿Tú eres…?

-Me llamo Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto Sakura-san. ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué Sasuke no te hizo la entrevista?

-No lo se, solo venia bastante enojado y ya no me hizo caso

-Bueno, no te preocupes. ¿Que tanto sabes de construcción?

Sakura sonrió levemente y le demostró a Itachi que era muy inteligente, evidentemente seria un desperdicio no aprovechar tanto conocimiento

-Vaya, si eres muy inteligente. ¿Me dejarías ver tus papeles?

-Por supuesto

Itachi les dio una ojeada, ni siquiera tenia porque ver los papeles para saber que le iba a dar el trabajo a Sakura. De repente se detuvo al ver una carta de recomendación, de la familia Hyuuga

-¿Trabajaste en la empresa Hyuuga?

-S-si, aunque fue por muy poco tiempo, mi amiga me ayudo a entrar –Dijo lo mas rápido que pudo para no levantar sospechas –Solo que me tuve que salir de ahí ya que, pues ya sabe, es un negocio muy familiar…

-Comprendo. Bueno Sakura-san, creo que eres muy inteligente y con la carta de recomendación no hay razón para que no te de el trabajo. ¿Que te parece si empiezas mañana?

-¿E-en serio?

_**¡Si! ¡Al fin tengo trabajo! ¡Y con los Uchiha! ¡Si!**_

Su inner estaba saltando de felicidad, aunque Sakura aun no podía creerlo

-Por supuesto que si, ¿No tienes ningún problema? El horario es de la mañana, pero si quieres te podemos poner en la tarde…

-¡No! Quiero decir, no gracias, así estoy bien –Dijo Sakura apenada

-Bueno, en ese caso nos vemos mañana. Si quieres puedes ir a dar una vuelta para que empieces a conocer la empresa

-Si, muchísimas gracias Itachi-san

-De nada Sakura-san

-Bueno, con permiso –Dijo levantándose

-Propio

Sakura salió de la oficina y fue a buscar a Ino para contarle la maravillosa noticia. Sin embargo, choco con un rubio alto de pelo despeinado

-¡Ups! ¡Perdón señorita! ¡Fue un accidente-dattebayo! –Grito el rubio

-Debería tener mas cuidado

-Jeje, lo se. Me llamo Naruto, mucho gusto –Dijo extendiendo la mano

-Me llamo Sakura, mucho gusto –Dijo correspondiendo al gesto

-¿Eres una nueva?

-Si, me acaban de dar el trabajo

-Que bueno, bienvenida Sakura-chan

-Gracias Naruto

-Bueno, espero nos veamos luego, ¡Adiós-dattebayo! –Grito

-Adiós

Naruto se fue y Sakura retomo su camino en busca de su amiga Ino.

-¿A quien buscas frentuda?

-¡Ino!

-¿Que paso? ¿Que te dijo Sasuke?

-Sasuke no me quiso hacer la entrevista, me la hizo Itachi

-¿En serio?

-Si

Sakura le conto todo lo que había pasado a Ino y ella solo abrió grandes los ojos

-Vaya, no creí que Sasuke fuera capaz de hacer eso

-Si, que bueno que llego Itachi

-Si. Pero bueno, el caso es que ya tienes trabajo. Ven, te voy a presentar a los otros

-Vale

Ino y Sakura se dirigieron al área de comida. Ahí había muchas personas, Ino se acerco a una mesa que estaba en medio.

-Hola a todos, vean, ella es Sakura. Es nueva

-Hola –Saludaron todos

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Que bueno que te veo otra vez-dattebayo!

-Hola Naruto –saludo Sakura

-¿Ya se conocen? –Pregunto Ino

-Nos conocimos hace rato –Dijo Sakura

-Ah bueno, mira, el tipo con cara de aburrimiento es Shikamaru

Este levemente movió la mano en forma de saludo

-Luego, el gordo que esta ahí es Choji

-¡No me digas así Ino! Ah, y hola Sakura

-Hola

-Bueno, el serio que esta ahí es Shino, y el que esta a su lado que parece perro es Kiba

-¡Ino me las vas a pagar algún día! –Grito Kiba –Hola –Dijo sonriéndole a Sakura

-Etto, hola. Oigan, ¿ustedes no son los amigos de Hinata?

-Si, ¿la conoces? –Pregunto Kiba

-Si sabe su nombre es porque la conoce –Dijo Shino

-Tsk, da igual joder

-Da igual, ven, faltan los amigos de Itachi

Ino jalo a Sakura hasta la otra mesa en donde estaban Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Yahiko, un chico pelirrojo y una chica peliazul

-Hola –Saludo Ino

-Hola Ino –Respondieron todos

-Hola Sakura-san –Dijo Deidara

-Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunto Yahiko

-Bien, me dieron el trabajo

-¿En serio? Que suerte tuviste en ese caso, porque Sasuke estaba de un genio… -Dijo Hidan

-Bueno, en ese caso bienvenida –Dijo Sasori

-Gracias

-Mira, ellos son Nagato y Konan

-¡Hola! –Saludo Konan

-Hola, mucho gusto

-Hola Sakura –Dijo Nagato

-Hola

-¿Y que te dijo Sasuke? –Pregunto Deidara

-Sasuke no me dio el trabajo, me lo dio Itachi –Dijo casi en un susurro

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Konan

-Si, Sasuke no me quiso hacer la entrevista

-¿Ves Ino? Te dije que ese imbécil solo piensa en si mismo, ni siquiera una entrevista fue capaz de hacerle a Sakura-san hm

-¡Deja en paz a Sasuke! Además, el esta muy tenso últimamente, como el si trabaja…

-Yo trabajo más que tu hm. Además, no me la paso de chismoso preguntando cosas que no me incumben

-¿Cuándo les he hecho una pregunta de algo que no me importa? –Pregunto Ino molesta

-A mi fue la semana pasada –Dijo Konan

-A mi hace un mes –Dijo Yahiko

-A mi fue ayer –Dijo Sasori

-A mi fue hace dos semanas –Dijo Hidan

-A mi fue hace dos días –Dijo Nagato

-A mi es todos los días –Dijo Deidara

_**Con razón, la que hace los chismes eres tu, Ino-cerda **_Dijo el inner de Sakura mientras veía acusadoramente a Ino, quien se rascaba la cabeza de forma nerviosa (Tipo Naruto XD)

-Ino, ya es hora de que regresemos a trabajar –Dijo Karin poniéndose detrás de la rubia

-Ah, esta bien –Dijo Ino con las mismas ganas de Shikamaru cuando se levanta

-¿Sakura? –Pregunto la pelirroja

-Hola Karin –Dijo Sakura

-Hola, ¿qué paso?

-Pues, que ya tengo trabajo aquí –Dijo sonriente

-¿En serio? Felicidades, ya era hora que encontraras uno. Aunque creí que tu trabajo ideal seria aquí, con los Uchiha…

-La verdad yo tampoco lo creo –Admitió la pelirosa

-Bueno, pues será mejor que lo creas –Dijo Konan –Nosotros nos regresamos a trabajar, hasta luego

-Adiós Sakura –Dijeron Sasori y Yahiko

Todos se despidieron, incluyendo a Ino, y dejaron sola a Sakura. La pelirosa decidió dar un pequeño recorrido a la empresa como se lo había sugerido Itachi.

La empresa era en verdad grande. Sakura pronto perdió el sentido de la orientación y trato de ubicar algo conocido que la guiara a la salida. Sin embargo, cuando al fin había encontrado en camino de regreso, Sasuke apareció frente a ella

-¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunto molesto al verla –No te pienso dar el trabajo, así que lárgate de una buena vez

Sakura se quedo muy sorprendida por la forma en que le había hablado Sasuke, abrió grandes los ojos y trato de hablar

-Esto, pero es que…

-Yo le di el trabajo, Sasuke –Dijo una voz detrás de Sakura

Sasuke miro a Itachi sorprendido mientras este se ponía al lado de Sakura. Ella también lo miro sorprendida al verlo

-¿Que? –Pregunto Sasuke molesto

-Como lo oyes, yo le di el trabajo a Sakura; ya que tú quisiste hacerle la entrevista de trabajo yo se la hice

-De seguro solo va a ser un estorbo mas, como todos tus amigos –Aseguro el menor

-Sasuke, recuerda que mis amigos son los encargados de las áreas más importantes de la empresa

-Solo el muñeco y el primo de Naruto

-Se llaman Sasori y Yahiko, y por si no lo recuerdas Deidara, Konan y Nagato también son parte importante de la empresa

-Hm, para mi ellos no le sirven al negocio, y mucho menos ella –Dijo viendo a Sakura

-Pues a mi me perece una mujer muy capaz y estoy seguro que nos servirá mucho tenerla con nosotros

-¿Tan seguro de eso?

-Si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Ella me demostró que tiene una gran preparación, además de que sus papeles lo demuestran y, por si fuera poco, tiene una carta de recomendación de la empresa Hyuuga

Sasuke abrió grandes los ojos al oír eso, ¿Una carta de recomendación? ¿De los Hyuuga?

-No creo que en verdad haya trabajado ahí, después de todo ahí solo entran personas de gran capacidad

-Pues la tiene, y yo confió mucho en Hiashi, que es un hombre muy justo y no le daría la carta a alguien que no lo merece

-Pues espero que tu confianza te sirva de algo

-Por supuesto, y para demostrártelo, ¿Qué te parece si Sakura se hace mi asistente?

Sasuke y Sakura abrieron grandes los ojos y se voltearon a ver sorprendidos y no pudieron evitar preguntar lo mismo

-¿QUE?

-Si, claro, si a ti no te molesta Sakura. ¿Que dices?

-Pues, claro, acepto –Respondió rápido

-Bien, nos vemos mañana Sakura

-Si, con permiso

Sakura se dirigió a su casa feliz y sobre todo, tranquila. Aunque Sasuke no estaba muy alegre que digamos

-¿Que piensas lograr con esto?

-Nada, solo creo que es lo mejor para la empresa

Itachi se fue y dejo a un Sasuke molesto y sorprendido.

**Bueno, ahí esta. Sasuke es malo -_- pero bueno, que se la va a hacer. Voy a intentar actualizar mas seguido, si que me tarde en escribir este segundo capitulo pero bueno. Adiós…**


	3. El plan y la desgracia

**Hola otra vez, gracias por sus reviews y por agregarme a favoritos XD Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo tres y perdón por la tardanza TTwTT**

**Construyendo un corazón **

**3-El plan de Itachi y la desgracia de Deidara**

Sakura no podía creerlo; meses buscando trabajo, meses siendo rechazada; meses en los que había perdido las esperanzas y de pronto, Ino le sugiere que intente conseguir trabajo con los Uchiha y no solo le dan el trabajo, sino que también la hacen la asistente de Itachi Uchiha, la cabeza de la empresa

-Esto debe ser un sueño… -Susurro para si misma

_**¡Tengo trabajo con Uchiha Itachi!**_

Una parte de ella saltaba de felicidad, otra estaba que todavía no se lo creía y la otra estaba un tanto molesta. Sasuke se había portado muy grosero con ella y eso no podía permitirlo, y si volvía a hablarle así tendría que hablar con Itachi, ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke fuera tan grosero e Itachi tan amable?

Y sobre los otros, se veían amables, aunque Hidan e Ino no parecían llevarse muy bien…

Algo también le causaba curiosidad, y era lo que le había dicho Ino sobre Deidara y Sasori. ¿Seria cierto eso de que Deidara era el nieto de Onoki no Ryoutenbin? ¿Y seria cierto eso de que Sasori era huérfano? ¿Y que Nagato también estaba enamorado de Konan?

_**Mierda, ¡Quiero saber si es cierto o no! **_

Su inner estaba algo desesperado, y eso la desesperaba a ella. Por suerte, Sakura sabia controlarse (por fuera claro) y simplemente busco que se pondría al día siguiente. Su primer día de trabajo merecía ser un gran día

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levanto y se arreglo. Se puso una falda negra, una playera y unos zapatos lilas, y un listón rojo en el pelo. La verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa, pero aun así trataba de verse tranquila y segura.

Llego al trabajo y apenas entro vio a Naruto llegar con otro hombre de pelo negro que se veía algo… raro

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Sakura-chan! –Saludo Naruto acercándose a ella

-Hola Naruto –respondió Sakura

De repente el chico de pelo negro la miro y sonrió de forma muy extraña mientras sus ojos tomaban forma de corazón

-Hola linda

-Esto… ¿hola? –Respondió Sakura

-¡Es bellísima!

-¡Cállate cejas encrespadas! –Grito Naruto dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Au, Naruto-kun, eso si dolió –Dijo volviendo a un estado "normal"

-Que bueno. No le hagas caso Sakura-chan

-Hola, me llamo Rock Lee (Lo puse en japonés porque en español esta del asco el nombre) –Tu eres Sakura Haruno, ¿No?

-Si, mucho gusto Lee-san

Lee se puso rojo y sonrió, a lo que Naruto solo suspiro

-Bueno como sea, lo sentimos Sakura-chan, pero nos tenemos que ir a trabajar-dattebayo

-Si, yo también ya me voy a trabajar. Adiós Naruto, Lee-san

-¡Adiós! –Respondieron los dos caminando hacia el otro lado

Sakura se dirigió al elevador y cuando llego al mismo tiempo llego Sasuke. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos. Sakura estaba un tanto asustada de que Sasuke le fuera a decir algo por lo del día anterior, pero no parecía que le fuera a decir algo; Sakura solo miro sus oscuros ojos y espero a que el dijera algo. Sasuke, por su parte solo miro a Sakura a los ojos, sus verdes ojos en los que se perdió por completo.

Al fin Sasuke volvió en si y suspiro.

-Hm, mejor subo las escaleras

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y Sakura le iba a decir algo cuando escucho una voz detrás de ella

-Hola Sakura –Saludo Sasori

-Ah, hola Sasori-san

-¿Vas a subir?

-Si, ¿Usted también?

-Si, vamos. Pero llámame de tu

Sakura asintió y los dos subieron al elevador.

-Oye, Itachi me conto que te hizo su asistente, ¿Es cierto?

-Pues si, si no me despiden hoy –Dijo bromeando

Sasori sonrió y el elevador se detuvo

-Adiós Sakura, nos vemos luego

-Si, adiós

-¡Sasori! ¿No has visto a Hidan? –Pregunto Konan saliendo de una oficina

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Lo necesito para entregarle algo a Yahiko y encima de todo Nagato va a llegar tarde

-Pues yo que tu no esperaría

-Maldición –Se quejo molesta –Ah, hola Sakura, ¿Tu no has visto a Hidan?

-No, ¿pero no estará peleando con Ino?

-Adivinaste hm –Dijo Deidara llegando por el elevador

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué me haces esto Dios mío? –Pregunto Konan mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

-Vámonos a trabajar –Ordeno Sasori a Deidara

-Si, adiós Sakura-san

-Adiós

Sakura se acerco a la puerta donde estaba la oficina de Itachi y estaba abierta, para que la secretaria (Sari) fuera vista. Sakura entro y Sari se giro rápidamente a verla

-Ah, hola Sakura-san. Itachi-san ya llego, pasa, te esta esperando

-Gracias, ¿Sari, verdad?

La morena asintió con la cabeza sonriente y Sakura entro a la oficina

-Buenos días, Itachi-san

-Buenos días Sakura –Respondió Itachi –Oye, quería pedirte disculpas

-¿Disculpas?

-Si, creo que antes debí consultarlo contigo. Yo se que eres lo suficientemente hábil como par ser mi asistente, pero creo que te tome por sorpresa

-Pues la verdad si me tomo por sorpresa –Dijo sentándose en la silla

-Perdona, pero es que quiero que me ayudes

-¿Que lo ayude? ¿A que?

-Veras, como ya te diste cuenta mi hermano Sasuke es muy difícil y cree que solo los Uchiha deberíamos trabajar aquí, como en la empresa Hyuuga. Sin embargo, nuestros padres no estaban de acuerdo y dijeron que contratáramos a gente capacitada, no importa que no fueran de la familia Uchiha. A Sasuke no le quedo de otra más que contratar a sus amigos, pero dice que yo siempre contrato a mis amigos y que ellos son solo unos inútiles. El no sabe apreciar a las personas que no sean de la familia, y quiero que tú me ayudes a demostrarle que no solo los Uchiha son buenos en todo

-Entiendo. Y no me parece mala idea pero, ¿Cree que funcionara?

-Por lo menos espero que sirva un poco. Sasuke es muy orgulloso y costara trabajo hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero aun así puede funcionar. La empresa esta haciendo un proyecto importante y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que tu, Sasori y Yahiko demuestren que saben hacer muchas cosas

-Bueno, espero poder ayudarlo en ese caso, Itachi-san

-Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda Sakura

-No hay de que –Dijo sonriendo

-Ten, prepare esto para que veas todo lo que se ha estado trabajando en la empresa –Dijo dándole un cuaderno –Si quieres puedes retirarte y leerlo, cuando lo termines de leer podemos empezar a trabajar juntos. Después de todo, por ahora no me urge tanto la ayuda

-De acuerdo, gracias Itachi-san

-No hay de que. Por cierto, si Sasuke te ve y te dice algo avísame

-Si, claro

Sakura salió y pensó en lo que le había dicho Itachi. Sabia que no podía dejar que Sasuke la tratara así, pero no le gustaba estar protegida por los demás. Prefería arreglar sus problemas sola ya que ella también tenía un lado muy orgulloso.

Salió y se encontró con Ino

-¡Sakura! ¿Que tal? Oye, Karin me conto lo de Itachi, ¡¿Cómo le hiciste para hacerte su asistente?

-Hola Ino, buenos días –Dijo recordándole a la rubia como se saluda –Y no se, solo le demostré que soy mas inteligente que tu

-¿QUE? –Pregunto molesta

Sakura rio un poco bastante divertida por la actitud de Ino

-Por cierto, ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

Como si se tratase de una invocación, justo en ese momento llegaron Karin y Konan, esta última venia agarrando de la oreja a Hidan y lo traía como si se tratase de un crio… o algo peor

-¡Ino! –Dijo Karin al ver a la rubia -¡¿Dónde estabas? ¡Este lugar es para trabajar, no para chismear!

-Jeje –Rio nerviosa rascándose la cabeza –No estaba chismeando, es solo que…

-¡Vuelve a trabajar! –Ordeno la pelirroja

Ino suspiro y se dirigió a su puesto con la cabeza baja, y al pasar junto a Konan y a Hidan, los dos se miraron diciéndose "Te odio"

-Y tú también –Ordeno Konan soltando a Hidan

Este se tomo la oreja que estaba roja por el agarre de la peliazul, que la verdad si era una mujer fuerte…

-Joder, eres una molesta Konan

-¡VE!

-Tsk, ya voy ya voy

-¿Tienen problemas? –Pregunto Sakura divertida

-Si –Respondieron al unisonó

Sakura rio un poco al oír eso.

-No me parece divertido, Sakura –Dijo Karin –Pero ya veras cuando te pongan a cuidar a Naruto

-Y a Kiba –Dijo Konan

-Y a Choji

-Y a Lee

-Y a…

-Ok ok –Dijo interrumpiéndolas –Ya entendí –Dijo molesta

Ahora fueron ellas quienes rieron un poco

-¿Y como esta eso de que eres la nueva asistente de Itachi? –Pregunto Konan con sonrisa pervertida -¿Acaso tan impresionado lo dejaste?

-No, para nada –Dijo Sakura sonriendo –Es otra cosa

-Si, claro –Dijo Karin -¿Cómo que?

-Les explico

Sakura les explico lo que quería hacer Itachi con Sasuke, y ambas escucharon atentas

-Que bueno que al fin Itachi se decidió a poner a Sasuke en su lugar –Dijo Konan –Perdón Karin…

-No hay problema –Contesto molesta –Yo también creo que Sasuke se merece una lección

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Konan -¿Por qué no quiso darte un acenso?

-Y porque me puso a cuidar a Ino…

-¿Tan malo es?

-No es malo –Dijo la pelirroja –Solo es un idiota, como todos los que trabajan en esta empresa

-¡Yo no soy un idiota hm!

Las tres se giraron a ver a Deidara y Karin levanto los ojos

-Como dije, todos los que trabajan en esta empresa son unos idiotas

Deidara miro molesto a Karin y le saco la lengua

-No me saques la lengua imbécil

-Yo hago lo que quiera, tú no eres mi jefa hm

-Pero yo puedo hacer que te despidan –Le dijo poniendo sus manos en la cadera –Soy superior a ti

-Claro como no –Respondió molesto

-Por supuesto que si –Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo –Yo tengo un puesto mas importante que tu

Deidara la miro por unos segundos. Konan y Sakura miraban sorprendidas la escena, con ganas de saber quien ganaba

Deidara al fin decidió que no valía pena pelearse con una chica que no sabia de lo que hablaba. Solo la ignoro y siguió de largo

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Karin -¡No he terminado de hablar contigo!

-Yo si hm

Deidara se siguió y tanto Sakura como Karin se sorprendió un poco por su extraña reacción.

-Deidara espera –Dijo Konan siguiendo al rubio

Deidara no hizo caso, aunque Konan aun así lo siguió

-¿Pero que le pasa? –Pregunto Karin –Se enojo por solo que le dije algo en broma

-Quien sabe –Dijo Sakura -¿Siempre es así?

-No –Respondió sorprendida –Pero desde hace un par de semanas esta así, como enojado o que se yo

-Igual y es el estrés –Dijo Sakura simple –Después de todo aquí las cosas no parecen ser color rosa

-Eso podría ser

-Deidara, ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto Konan cuando alcanzo al rubio

-Nada hm –Respondió serio entrando a la oficina en la que trabajaban Sasori y el

-¿Pero por que te enojaste? Karin solo estaba bromeando, ustedes siempre se han llevado así

-Olvídalo, no es tu asunto

Konan lo miro durante unos segundos. Deidara no parecía estar de buen humor, y además sabía que a ella no le iba a decir nada de lo que le pasaba. Suspiro y decidió dejarlo solo

-Bueno, adiós Deidara –Dijo acercándose un poco a el –Cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas

-Si, adiós Konan

Konan salió de la oficina y justo en ese momento llego Yahiko

-Hola Konan –Saludo el pelirrojo -¿Cómo estas?

-Bien gracias –Contesto sonriendo -¿Que tal estuvo el trabajo?

-Bien, ¿Pero que tienes? –Pregunto al ver a su novia algo triste -¿Te paso algo?

-No, para nada –Respondió acercándose a el –Pero últimamente Deidara esta muy raro, ¿Y si hablas con el? No sé, a ver si a ti si te dice algo

-¿Raro como? ¿Que tiene?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber; como que esta enojado

-Voy a hablar con el –Dijo a punto de entrar en la oficina

-No –Dijo tomándole el brazo –Creo que seria mejor que dejemos que se le pase un poco

-Bueno, esta bien –Respondió apartándose de la puerta –Pero aun así, no creo que me cuente mucho, después de todo tu eres mas amiga de el que yo, y si a ti no te quiso contar mucho…

Konan suspiro. Algo le decía que las cosas en la empresa estaban yendo de mal en peor

-Oye Sasuke –Dijo Suigetsu -¿Que hay con esa chica que contrato tu hermano?

-No tengo idea de quien es ni me interesa saberlo –Respondió sin apartar la vista de los papeles que tenia en frente

-Eh, hasta parece que te molesta que hable de ella –Dijo sonriendo -¿Que? ¿Te molesta que tu hermano sea su jefe y no tú?

-Para nada idiota, ¿Yo para que quisiera ser el jefe de esa inútil?

-Bueno, lo digo porque no esta nada mal

-A veces me pregunto quien es mas idiota, si tu a Naruto

-¿Que quien es mas idiota que Naruto? –Pregunto Kiba entrando junto con el rubio mencionado

-¡¿Que dijiste imbécil?

-¿Que no les enseñaron a tocar? –Pregunto Sasuke molesto

-No –Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

Suigetsu se rio por la contestación de ambos y Sasuke se juro a si mismo matarlos a los tres

-Como sea, ¿Qué quieren?

-Neh, es sobre el proyecto de las empresas aliadas –Contesto Kiba –Shikamaru nos mando a darte la lista de los representantes que van a venir el próximo mes

Sasuke suspiro, ese era el tema del que menos quería saber ahora. ¿Alianzas con empresas de otras ciudades? Ellos no necesitaban de eso, eran la empresa mas reconocida y no había necesidad de andar metiendo a otras empresas a proyectos que eran solo de ellos. Pero claro, como siempre, Itachi "quería mejorar esos proyectos con ayuda de otras personas"

-Yo no me encargo de eso –Respondió al fin molesto –Llévenselo a Itachi

-¿QUE? –Preguntaron los dos molestos

-¡Oye maldito Sasuke! –Grito Naruto -¡No se vale que nos estén llevando de un lado a otro llevando estos papeles!

-Si, Naruto tiene razón

-Dios, no se vallan a morir por caminar 10 metros

-Suigetsu tiene razón, vayan a dárselos a el

-Esta bien –Contestaron los dos molestos

Cuando llegaron casi se los avientan en la cara a la pobre de Sari, porque ya era su hora de comer

-Itachi-san –Dijo la chica entrando a la oficina del moreno –Le trajeron estos papeles

-Ah, déjamelos aquí

-S-si

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Deidara

-Ah, hola Sari –Saludo sonriéndole levemente

-Hola Deidara-san –Respondió la joven –Bueno, me retiro. Con permiso

-Propio –Dijo Itachi

Sari salió y Deidara se sentó

-¿Que quieres Deidara? –Pregunto Itachi –Estoy algo ocupado

-Quería saber si ya te entregaron la lista de los representantes de las empresas

-Si, justo es lo que me acaba de traer Sari –Contesto tomando los papeles -¿Por qué?

-Solo quiero verlos hm

-¿Verlos? ¿Para que?

-Tú sabes muy bien para que, no te hagas el idiota conmigo

-Esta bien, ten, chécalo rápido –Dijo dándole la hoja

Deidara la tomo y empezó a buscar el nombre, aunque el esperaba no encontrarlo. Sin embargo, lo encontró

-Maldita sea –Dijo dándole los papeles

-¿Que paso? –Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

-Lo que me imaginaba hm

-¿Quién es?

-Mi papá

Sakura estaba en la oficina con Karin, checando algo antes de irse a comer

-Oye Sakura –Dijo la pelirroja -¿Crees que deba disculparme con Deidara?

-Pues –Dijo Sakura levantando la mirada –No creo que tengas que pedirle disculpas así, disculpas

-¿Cómo?

-Pues si, tal vez solo tienes que hablar con el para ver que le pasa. Igual y solo estaba de malas y por eso no tomo la broma como eso

-Bueno, al rato voy a buscarlo –Dijo, tragándose su orgullo –Pero hare como tú dices, no pediré disculpas

-Ay Karin…

**Demonios me tarde un mes ggrrrr… Pero ya, me pondré las pilas con este fic y actualizare a mas tardar cada dos semanas, si es posible actualizare cada semana. Pero claro, ¿Quién me manda a escribir tantos fics al mismo tiempo? Grrrrrr…**

**Perdón, pero cuando estoy molesta hago eso. Grrrr…**


End file.
